Whispering Shadows
by TigerGirl1959
Summary: Tyki Mikk has a secret, one that's about to be revealed to not only the Noah family, but the entire Black Order. Tyki's not the person everyone seems to think he is. Mention of rape/abuse. Allen/Tyki. Lavi/Kanda. Slash. *Dom/Sub*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hi guys, I'm new to the D. Grey Man fandom and quite nervous about posting this...I'm guessing it's not what you would normally read, but check it out and review if you want to continue :)**

**Title: Whispering Shadows.**

**Chapters: 1/?**

**Pairing(s): Allen/Tyki. *here's the weird part* seme/uke. Yes, Tyki Mikk is going to be a Uke/sub, I don't know why but I just find him adorable. Also Lavi/Kanda. **

**Warning(s): Mention of Rape. Abuse. Rated M for later chapters. Goodish Tyki. **

Whispering Shadows. Chapter 1 : Shattering Glass.

It was dark. A little too dark. The night's sky was blacker than normal, barely any stars light it up - and the moon must have been covered by menacing clouds that which were filled with rain - because even that was not in sight as a badly wounded man stumbled to the ground. Almost falling face first had he not placed a hand out in front of his torn and weak body to stop it.

The mans curly hair was stained with blood, and some even covered his normally beautiful golden eyes - which were echoing pain. His mouth had blood dripping out of it and down his chin, his white shirt was ripped and basically none existent; the only thing that was covering him was his trousers...and even they had seen better days than right now.

Using what little strength he had left, he clawed his way along the hard, rocky ground - heading towards the only place that he could think of for safety. The window blew strong enough to knock him onto his stomach, had it not been for his current state, he would have laughed; how the tables turn. Someone so strong, so wicked with his ways, was brought down to feel like a pitiful human. Though he was sure that if he were human, he wouldn't have gotten away with his life -

Yet now it seemed pointless either way. He had run like a spineless coward, and now he couldn't even make it to the one place that he (quite regrettable) could only think of going to.

Turning onto his back, a heavy sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at the starless sky above. Was this really it? After everything his been through, this was how it ends?

Feeling the familiar pitter-patter of water droplets fall upon his skin, he gave a weak smirk as the rain graced his face. This really was it. He was too tired to fight anymore, he just couldn't give anymore than what he already had - if only people knew...if only they knew what he had done...and why he had done them...

Black spots began to fill his vision and for the first time in a long time, he was praying the darkness would hurry up and take him from this world. From _them. _And from _him. _

Coughing out blood, eyes dim and eye-lids heavy, he wished for the chance to peer at the stars one last time, but he knew it was pointless. He's always liked things that sparkled, things that would glow in the most darkest of times, giving that last trace of hope...maybe he just read too much about stuff like that, but right now; he give anything to see those stars he'd look at whenever he got a chance to sparkle one last time...

Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps were heard in the distance, though the man on the ground couldn't will himself to move anymore...it hurt too much. They seemed to be getting closer and closer as the mans golden eyes began to close - just about noticing a puff of pure white hair before everything went black.

The weak smirk slipping from his pale features...

* * *

Allen Walker and Lavi were both hurrying back towards the Black Order, the hoods connected to their coats were covering the heads from the harsh rain as they rushed to the place they called home. Lavi was in a panic, he never did like it when it started raining - mainly because he hated what normally followed - thunder. The booming noise seemed to echo in the back ground and sent the man in a mad dash; the red-head suddenly using his innocence while yelling an "I'll meet you back at base, Allen!"

The white haired exorcise came to a halt, watching his friend flee from the brewing storm. Hands on his knees, Allen panted heavily. _'Could have given me a lift, sigh...' _Wiping his forehead of sweat, Allen looked up at the sky, ignoring the rain hitting his face.

A three-day mission had turned into a week with just how many Akuma were about, though for some reason it was only him and Lavi who got caught with having to destroy them. Komui said that everyone else was having the same trouble, a whole load of Akuma - but no Noah's or any sign of the Earl. If was frustrating because the Order was just waiting for an attack, even though they had all their exorcise here, there and everywhere lately.

Allen had to admit it though, he could do with a break; his arm was starting to play up and his eye was in a never-ending ache - he wanted anything but to have damaged it.

Suddenly, Allen heard a muffled cough within the mist of the trees surrounding the Black Order.

"What the-?..." At first, Allen thought that it may have been Lavi playing a trick, but due to the fact that there had been a rumble of thunder - he doubted it was him.

Scanning the area, Allen looked for any sign of an Akuma, but couldn't find any. However, it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Granted, he was tired and could do with a good sleep, he knew that he had a responsible to protect the Order - he had no choice but to investigate.

Traveling through the trees as careful as he could, Allen came to a small opening and stopped dead at what he saw. There, on the ground, was a person. They looked to be in a lot of pain and Allen thought that it might have been an injured Finder, or even an injured exorcise. Moving as fast as he could, Allen walked over to the person lying on the floor - being met by dull, golden eyes. They were a beautiful colour, and for a moment the grey eyed exorcise was stunned by them, though he couldn't help but think he'd seen them before.

The eyes closed suddenly and the person's body went limp.

Gasping out loudly, Allen bent down and picked the person up into his arms bridal style, ignoring the protest of his one arm. Dashing through the trees, Allen headed towards the Black Order once more.

"Hold on," the white-haired boy repeated over and over again. They'd lost too many people in this cursive war, they didn't need to lose anymore. "Just a bit further!" Allen said through gritted teeth as he sprinted into the Order, Lavi waiting very bravely (shivering from the cold) by the door.

"Hey buddy, what took you so lon - " Before the Bookman could finish, Allen sped passed him.

"No time, Lavi!" He called back, hearing a muttered comment from his friend.

Finally coming into the medical area, Allen called out for help; Komui snapped his head up from his work.

"Komui! I need your help, I found an injured - " Allen cut himself off as he finally looked down at who was in his arms. His mouth opened slightly, but no words came out until Komui stood up.

"...Tyki?..."

**Review Or Pm. Cheers for reading this and I hop you liked it, please review if you did. :) Sorry about all the mistakes, but I wrote this all on my Tablet - and it's late. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Whispering Shadows.**

**Chapters: 2/?**

**Pairing(s): Allen/Tyki. *here's the weird part* seme/uke. Yes, Tyki Mikk is going to be a Uke/sub, I don't know why, but I just find him adorable. Also Lavi/Kanda. **

**Warning(s): Mention of Rape. Abuse. Rated M for later chapters. Barely any Tyki in this chapter, but there'll be more of him in the next one. ;)**

Whispering Shadows. Chapter 2 : Fading Light.

Allen sat by himself outside of the medical department in deep thought. It had been almost two days since he found the badly wounded Noah literally on the Order's doorstep. Over the past two days, people had been rushing into the room where Tyki Mikk (of all Noah's) lay heavily wounded and bleeding, though no matter what Allen did - no one would stop and tell him what was happening in there.

Not that he cared, he just wanted to know what on earth had happened to such a strong, cunning man to leave him in such a state. Or at least...that's what he has been trying to tell himself. Whenever his friends, whether they be Finders or fellow exorcise's, he'd at least be able to peel himself away from the door to grab a bite to eat...Though Allen blamed it on the fact that, though injured, Tyki could still course trouble - the golden eyed man could have been putting it on - but that was extremely unlikely.

Komui was even in the room.

Normally, he would stick with the science department. He would barely come out of the room - only to get a few things - he never spared Allen a second glance. To be quite honest, Allen didn't know whether or not to glad of that, Komui had a face like thunder. He seemed troubled about something and Allen knew it was most likely because the Black Order now had a Noah in their mist. Their enemy.

Hearing a rumble from his stomach, Allen blinked a few times - he hadn't realised he'd been so lost in thought. He should really eat something, but then...

Looking at the double doors which didn't have any window's on, the white haired exorcise sighed deeply. This was going to be another long day...he hadn't even got any sleep since his mission with Lavi...

"Heya buddy!" Speak of the devil...

Allen looked up and almost jumped for joy as he saw Lavi with a bag of food and Kanda with a cup of coffee, a frown on his face as always, but at that very moment - he didn't care - if it wasn't for the fact that Mugen was at Kanda's side; he would have kissed the both of them.

"Bean-sprout..." Kanda gave his normal greeting of name calling before passing the shorter man the cup of boiling hot coffee, which he necked in one. Kanda raised an eyebrow but then stepped back and lent against the wall, folding his arms over his chest and flicking his dark blue hair over his shoulder. Lavi, on the other hand, didn't even have time to pass Allen anything as it was devoured in seconds - the only thing left was the bag - which had bite marks in now.

"Hey, why don't you get some sleep? You look like a zombie!" Lavi gave his normal smirk as he spoke while taking a seat next to his friend. "Yuu's been real worried about you - "

"- No I haven't!" Kanda growled, his glare locked onto Lavi, who didn't even pay attention.

Allen smiled at his two best friends. How they managed to stay together for so long was beyond him, his surprised that Lavi hadn't been chopped in half years ago. "Thanks, but I need to stay here..." Allen looked back at the doors and Lavi nodded his head...the white haired exorcise guessed that there must have been rumors already spreading around the Order about who was in the room. That would explain why Kanda was holding the hilt of Mugen even though he looked somewhat peaceful for a change, and why Lavi's hand was twitching towards his hammer now and then.

"You're too much of a softy..." Kanda mumbled while standing up straight. "You shouldn't have brought that thing here, you've put everybody in danger and knowing my luck - I'll be the one who has to tidy up your damn mess once that thing wakes up." He snapped before turning on his heel and leaving. Allen could only watch as Kanda sped away from him while muttering about how he was an idiot.

"Don't worry about him, he's just worried is all..." Lavi chuckled. Allen snapped his head over towards the red-head. "Believe it or not, but Kanda's kinda close with some people here, even the Finders! Though I doubt he'll admit it. He's scared that if something does go wrong, he won't be able to protect them..."

Allen nodded his head in reply, not knowing what else to say.

"So, we know it's a Noah, but which one; any idea?"

"Tyki Mikk..."

Lavi looked surprised, then again, so was Allen when he realised who he had in his arms. "Heard any news?"

Shaking his head this time, Allen looked down. He should be angry, shouldn't he? Tyki Mikk was within five feet, why wasn't he mad, upset or ready to rush in there and tear of his head?!.. But he wasn't, and it was confusing the young male quite a lot. Then again, it just didn't seem right fighting an injured man...Noah...

"Well, remember to get some sleep, Allen; I'll bring by some food again later." With that said, Lavi stood up and began to leave, but looked over his shoulder. "If it's any consolation, I think you did the right thing..." Giving a short wave of the hand, Lavi left Allen there to pounder over his thoughts once more...

* * *

_Allen winced loudly as he opened his eyes. There was a bright light shining down on his face, it didn't take him long to figure out that it was the sun, its rays almost blinding. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the light, but once they had, Allen looked around. Where was he? It looked like the Black Order...but it was in ruins. The whole place had rubble everywhere, bricks falling from a rather large gap in the ceiling where Allen had been lying down. _

_Pushing himself up, Allen stood on his feet. "What happened here?" He asked himself as he stepped over the fallen rubble. No one was around, it was as though the Black Order had been abandoned, or so Allen first thought until he heard crying. It was faint, so faint that Allen struggled to follow the sound. Who was crying? Something was wrong here, a bad feeling twisted its self in Allen's stomach as he stopped outside a door. _

_The crying was coming from within there._

_Grasping the handle, Allen pushed the door open. His grey eyes went wide at what he saw. The place was covered in blood, dead bodies scattered around, but in the middle of the room was a shadow figure on its knees, crying. _

_On the floor was Finders and even exorcise's. But a familiar shade of blue and red hair caught Allen's attention and he ran over towards his two fallen colleagues. "Lavi! Kanda!" They weren't breathing. Kanda's eyes were open, but held no life within them as he clutched to Lavi's side. The red-head himself was on his back, hand holding Kanda's, his heart had been ripped out of his chest. _

_"No...no...NO!" Allen yelled out, the trace of tears gathering in his eyes. The white-haired male stood up and turned towards the shadow figure crying on the floor. Anger filled Allen so fast he never even realised he'd activated his innocence. His arm grew and took hold of the figure, giving a glare that even Kanda would be impressed with._

_Some how Allen just knew that this person...thing...had done this. "Who are you?!" He shouted at the figure, almost crushing it in his arms - not caring that it was crying. _

_"...I-it wa-s-sn't m-me..." The figure cried out. "He made me d-do it..." The shadow looked down, was it ashamed? Allen, for the first time in a while, was shaking with anger._

_"Who are you?!" He yelled out again, squeezing the figure more. _

_Within a second, the shadow disappeared and what remain was a man...no, a Noah...the same Noah who Allen had carried, the same one he had brought into the Order, the same one who had killed...Tyki Mikk. His golden eyes were blood-shot due to the tears slipping from his orbs. His hair was matted and wild, his face holding pain and ...sadness? _

_Tyki looked into Allen's eyes. "Please...don't let him take me away...I don't want to go back there..." The Noah took in a shaky breathe. "...Save me..." _

* * *

"Allen?"

The white-haired exorcise jumped awake as he heard his name called. Rubbing his eyes, Allen looked up and saw Komui standing by the closed doors to the medical department.

"Komui? Is everything alright?" Allen asked, and by 'everything', he ment the person in the other room. Allen frowned slightly as he saw Komui glance to the side instead of answering his question.

"You must have been sitting there for a while, how about a walk?" Komui suggested quickly, a very serious look on his face. Allen was about to protest, what if Tyki tried to do something? He needed to be here, right? But Komui gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I've made preparations for if Tyki wakes up; so everything will be fine..."

Allen stood up and stretched a little while looking at the door before turning to Komui. They walked for a few minutes until finally, Allen had enough.

"Komui, did you need to tell me something?" Curiosity got the better of him.

"You know how dangerous this Noah is, and what he could do to the Order when he wakes up if we're not careful?"

"...Yes..."

"You also know that if any of the higher authorities of the Black Order found out, they'd kill him...even the General's..."

Allen stopped dead. He knew that Tyki was a Noah and that he had killed many people belonging to the Black Order, but even so...he was injured. Would the Order really take Tyki's life without knowing what happened to make him come there in the first place? For some reason, the dream Allen had popped back into his head and he shook a little, Tyki's words edged into his brain; Save me...

Komui looked back at Allen before sighing heavily. "However, I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen...Tyki maybe our enemy, but something must have driven him to come here of all places knowing full we could kill him...Though if the evidence is right...then I think I know why he came here..." Komui trailed off, not making eye contact again.

Allen tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Running a hand through his hair, Komui took in a deep breath. "As soon as you brought him in, we did everything we could to stop the bleeding, even when we did he wasn't out of the woods. Tyki had lost a lot of blood and had serious wounds all over his body. Then we...we found out..." Komui looked as though he was about to burst into tears.

"What? What did you find?"

"...Tyki had bruising all over his body, and when I say all, I mean all over...he'd been...someone..."

Komui couldn't finish, he rubbed his eyes over and over again before straightening his glasses. "It appeared as though Tyki Mikk had been sexually assaulted. With all the bruises on his body, I can assume he was beaten as well. Some were fresh, but some were also old. After giving him a full look over, I can say that whoever did that to Tyki must have started a while ago...possibly even years. It's quite clear that he tried to put up a fight this time, though he must not have been strong enough..."

Allen couldn't believe his own ears, was this all true? Who would do that to Tyki, let alone anyone in the entire world?! Better question, why would Tyki Mikk let it happen?!

"..." Allen didn't know what to say, he couldn't think of anything. However, the white-haired exorcise began to shake with anger, how could someone do that? No one, not even Tyki Mikk, deserved that.

Komui pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't even say he'll be okay physically, let alone mentally..." The elder seemed to be silent for a short moment. "Allen, there's a high possibility that the person...the people who did this to Tyki...were the other Noah's or even the - "

"Earl..."

"Yes, but it's just a guess...we won't be able to be sure until Tyki wakes up."

Allen nodded before turning around and heading back towards the medic department. "He's staying here, Komui. I don't care if I have to tie him down, he's not going back there even if his _'family' _ aren't the ones who hurt him."

Komui smiled properly for the first time that day. "Agreed..."

**Review Or Pm. Cheers for the review Firediva0, it means a lot :) I know this chapter wasn't the best, but the one next should be better, I hope XD Sorry about any/all mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Whispering Shadows.**

**Chapters: 3/?**

**Pairing(s): Allen/Tyki. *here's the weird part* seme/uke. Yes, Tyki Mikk is going to be a Uke/sub, I don't know why, but I just find him adorable. Also Lavi/Kanda. **

**Warning(s): Mention of Rape. Abuse. Rated M for later chapters. **

**Note; This story does not really follow any timeline in the manga/series, mainly because I haven't finished reading the manga. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own D Grey Man or any of its characters. I only own the plot to this story. **

Whispering Shadows. Chapter 3 : Awaking Of A Noah.

_"Stop trying to hide!" A crisp, almost jolly voice called out into a gloomy, black room. The curtains pulled across the windows to block any source of light from creeping in. "This does not become you, Pet..." A shivering figure was lying on his stomach under a bed, as soon as he heard the door to the mansion he had been summoned to open and bang shut, he had darted under the bed in a poor attempt to hide from the approaching man. _

_He knew what he had been summoned to the mansion for, and it wasn't just for a simple chat. "Tyki." The jolly tone vanished, replaced by a stern one that held a slight hiss to it. "Don't play these silly games, we don't have time for them anymore, Tyki." _

_The Noah of Pleasure shuddered hard under the bed, trying his hardest not to make a sound louder than a whisper; he didn't even dare to breathe as footsteps came closer to where he hid. Tyki's eyes closed tightly as he placed a hand over his mouth in fear of making a noise. All of his body ached, his beautiful (bronze) coloured skin was covered in different shapes of purple bruises. _

_Why did he come here knowing full well what would happen? Tyki knew that either he came, or that monster came to him and his beating would be worst. The golden eyed Noah knew that he was in trouble for hiding, but he couldn't help it, he was...he was scared. The last time the older man "summoned" him to the mansion had left Tyki unable to move for almost a month. _

_If his body wasn't so weak, he could have used his powers, though even if he did - they'd still find him, drag him back here and then the real nightmare would begin like it had so many times before - but with the state he was in, he'd be lucky to survive the next beating let alone use his powers. _

_"Come, come now Tyki; my patience is wearing thin..." A deep, dark chuckle filed the room for only a moment before Tyki felt something grasp hold of his ankles, pulling him out from under the bed. "Found you..." _

* * *

Allen had been surprised by the "precautions" Komui had taken when it came to making sure the Order would be safe if Tyki woke up. The Noah had handcuffs on his wrist, a few black straps crossed over his body to prevent him from getting up; there were also a couple of chains wrapped around him - yet none were so tight that it would cause Tyki pain...well, as long as he didn't move to much.

The young, grey eyed exorcise thought about mentioning Tyki's powers, but after finally seeing all of the damage done to him; Allen doubted he would be able to lift a finger.

The Noah looked like he was in pain, his face scrunched up slightly, his one golden eye had a purple coloured bruise around it, his neck had a hand print on it - clearly someone had tried to strangle the 26-year-old. It made Allen's blood boil at thinking about what Komui had said to him only a few minutes earlier: _"It seems as though this has been going on for years, long before you met Tyki...I'm guessing he just gave up trying to fight it..." _

Allen looked down at Tyki's painfiled face, remembering when he first met the Noah of Pleasure so many months ago. He had looked a whole lot better than now. Mikk had been able to stand, to fight and didn't seem to have a bruise on him! Or at least, that's what Allen thought. But with what Komui said, it must have all been an act. Tyki must have been in pain the whole time, and Allen never noticed.

"Allen?" Komui smiled a little after gaining the younger's attention. "You know it isn't your fault, right?" It was as though the tall male could read thoughts all of a sudden.

Grey eyes blinked a few times before looking back at Tyki. "...I swore I'd protect everyone, I didn't know what was happening - why didn't he? - I don't..." Allen sighed heavily, he knew he shouldn't be taking this so hard, but he couldn't help it - yet he didn't know why.

"He was the enemy. No one knew what was going on. The only thing we can do now is make sure that whoever did this, won't get the chance to do it again."

Glancing up, Allen nodded, his hands tightening into fists before giving a low whisper that even surprised himself. "I won't let anyone hurt him again..."

* * *

_"Now, now Tyki - stop trying to struggle - I thought we'd got passed that?" The voice was cold, harsh even as it flowed through Tyki's head over and over again, making the younger man gag slightly. If the Noah had the chance, he would have spat at the man on top of him, but his own ripped shirt had been stuffed into his mouth to stop any cry's from escaping his throat. _

_Tyki had been tossed onto the overly large bed like a rag doll before being pinned down by two Akuma - one at the head of the bed, holding down his arms as he began to struggle - the other at the bottom of the bed holding down his ankles. Both of the Akuma's faces were blank and unreadable._

_A hand traced its way down Tyki's bare chest, his bruised skin gaining new marks as the sharp nails dug into his flesh. The hand stopped once it reached the band of Tyki's black trousers, making quick work of pulling them down - almost tearing them off. Tyki tried to struggle out of the hold the Akuma had on him; his mind spinning from all the panicked thoughts of what he knew was about to happen. _

_"...P-p-lea-se..." Tyki's voice was muffled by the torn shirt stuffed into his mouth as he begged for the person to stop what he was doing. "D-on't do this, p-please?..." The young Noah's begging would get him no where like so many times before. His words fell on def ears as the man continued with what he was doing, not caring as he bit hard onto Tyki's neck, making it bleed but loving it as the bruised man beneath him yelped in pain. He loved Tyki being so scared, so helpless, so alone...so weak and vulnerable..._

_Tyki choked on his own tears as he was suddenly penetrated by the older man. Pain washing over his entire body,Tyki couldn't help but scream against the gag - regretting it as he heard a deep laughed come from above him. _

_"I love it when you scream..." _

_Golden eyes blinked back tears as the pain became unbearable, though deep down, Tyki knew - this was only the beginning of his nightmare..._

* * *

Allen was sitting on a chair next to the bed that Tyki was on, Komui had left not long ago, complaining about having a lack in coffee supply - leaving the white haired exorcise to look after an unconscious Noah. All of the nurses had scampered off somewhere in fear that Tyki would awake and try to kill them; some had even held onto needles tightly while looking over him - their excuse was simple; he's dangerous. Even though Tyki had multiple wounds all over him.

Sighing, Allen ran a hand through his hair tiredly before leaning back in the chair and glancing at the ceiling. He couldn't stop wondering who had done _that _to Tyki. It had to be someone powerful enough to over come the Noah, someone who could make him feel weak, someone who could control him - someone like the Earl -

Allen's thoughts were suddenly cut off as he heard a soft groan. Looking down, he saw Tyki start to move in his sleep; his head turning from side to side as though he was trying to shield himself from something.

"Tyki?" Allen stood, leaning over the beaten Noah as gold orbs flickered open, but only for a short moment.

* * *

_"You're worthless..." A sharp slap hit Tyki's bare flesh, making the young Noah bury his head under the blankets as he cried like a pitiful human would. The Akuma had left, no longer being needed as Tyki stopped struggling._

_"You've stayed to long around humans, my Pet; you've grown weak, learning their emotions and their weaknesses!" Another slap, this time leaving a bruise on Tyki's thigh. "Maybe I should punish you for hiding earlier, hmm?" A small chuckle filed the room. "By killing those pitiful humans you spend so much time with - "_

_Golden eyes widen in shock and the shaking body stopped, yet silence was all that remained. Tyki couldn't move, would the man before him really kill all of the humans he knew off because he tried to hide? The young and (now) somewhat fragile Noah began to shake slightly. If he was stronger, he would be able to protect the humans..._

_"Aw, what's this?" The much too jolly voice returned for only a moment. "You care about them, don't you?!" _

_Tyki turned around, uncovering his face from the bed sheets, his beautiful golden eyes glaring at the other male. Even though no words were spoken, Tyki was hit in the face - coursing his eye to swell almost straight away. _

_It didn't need an answer; Of course he cared for them. _

_"...Don't y-you da-r-e touch them!" Tyki growled out, wiping blood from his mouth._

_"I touched a nerve, I see...Maybe I'll start with that boy and then his friends - " _

_"You bastard!" Tyki yelled out, knocking the older down with what little strength he had left - he had to get out of here. The Noah couldn't use his powers to escape, he was too weak, he could barely stand. Crawling to the door, Tyki felt something grab the back of his neck, flinging him over towards the bed once again. _

_"...You shouldn't have done that..." _

* * *

Everything seemed so loud as Tyki tried to open his eyes properly. There was a voice calling his name, but he couldn't remember who it belonged to, only that somehow, he knew it. His eyes were blinded by a bright light, everything else was a messed up blur as he opened his golden orbs slowly. His breathing was heavy and sweat lingered on his forehead as he struggled to move.

"Tyki?" It was that voice again, gentle yet...stern? Who was it? Not matter what he did, the Noah of Pleasure couldn't focus on anything as millions of tiny voices seemed to be going through his head at once. "Calm down or you're going to hurt yourself!"

A pair of hands gently pressed against his shoulders, keeping his pinned down. _'Not again!' _Tyki thought as finally his eyes focused on who was pinning him down. His eyes opened wide at who he saw, gasping out, Tyki almost choked as realised who it was. The white hair, grey eyes, kind smile and red arm...there was only one person it could have been;

"...Allen Walker?"

**Review Or Pm. I know this chapter wasn't the best *sorry about that* but the next one should be better. Sorry about all/any mistakes but once again, I wrote this on my Tablet and it's late :) **

**Thank you for the reviews/followers/faves. :D Cheers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Whispering Shadows.**

**Chapters: 4/?**

**Pairing(s): Allen/Tyki. *here's the weird part* seme/uke. Yes, Tyki Mikk is going to be a Uke/sub, I don't know why, but I just find him adorable. Also Lavi/Kanda. **

**Warning(s): Mention of Rape. Abuse. Rated M for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own D Grey Man or any of its characters. I only own the plot to this story. **

Whispering Shadows. Chapter 4 : A Living Nightmare...

As soon as the name passed his lips, Tyki began to struggle against the bounds that held him down. His stunning golden eyes were wide with fear as the white haired exorcist suddenly loomed over him. A pair of hands graced his shoulders, gently pushing down with little force - and in his weakened state - Tyki was pushed back down flat on the bed.

"- calm down, Tyki! You're just gonna hurt yourself more!" Allen shouted while slightly gritting his teeth.

Breathing heavily, Tyki began to calm down, but only a bit. Golden orbs darted around the room, looking for any sort of threat. No one else appeared to be in the room, just himself and the Walker boy. Finally, after a few moments of keeping his eyes closed and getting his breathing under control, Tyki glanced towards the curious looking Exorcist who was still holding the Noah's shoulders.

"...W-where am I-I?" Tyki asked, cursing himself slightly for the stutter - or he would had if his head didn't feel as though it was about to explode.

Allen smiled a little. "We're in the medical department of the Order; I found you outside a while ago..." Allen trailed off, his deep, grey coloured eyes shooting to the side...what did he say now? He couldn't just say, 'oh yeah, I also know you've been sexually assaulted and I think I know who did it to you!' Mentally slapping himself, Allen lifted his hand up, only to suddenly stop mid-way when Tyki flinched - his head turning to the side and eyes squeezing shut.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Tyki..." The white haired Exorcist spoke slowly. "I promise." Gold met Grey in acknowledged. "No ones going to hurt you here, I'll make sure of it."

"..." Tyki gave a weak laugh in response only to groan as pain came over him again. The Noah of Pleasure never liked being seen weak, not in front of the enemy - even if he did come here for a reason. Glaring the best he could, Tyki spoke in a cold voice. "And what makes you so sure I won't hurt you or your precious friends?"

Allen lent back a bit, his expression never-changing. "I don't think you will. You came here to the Order for safety, and at this moment in time, I don't think you'll be able to move properly - let alone use your powers to hurt one of us."

Tyki never said anything for a long while, turning his head away from the younger male. "If you believe in me that much, why don't you untie these damn restraints."

Allen started at the clip of the black leather restraints, his hand edging towards them when suddenly - the door flew open and in stormed Komui on a new high from all the coffee he must have necked. "Ah! ~ Mr Mikk, so nice to see you awake and well, I hope?" Komui gave his normal crazy-head look before pushing his glass up the bridge of his nose.

Tyki gave a half glare towards Komui before turning his face to the side, ignoring the new presence in the room, his jaw line tightening. Allen frowned, Tyki looked ready to lash out - though he hadn't only a minute ago when it had just been him and the Noah. Komui glanced at Allen, watching the young boy frown and ponder over his thoughts. Smirking, Komui clapped his hands together, two nurses appeared from out of nowhere.

"Mr Mikk, now that you're awake, I need my medical staff to make sure your okay. Understand?"

Tyki ignored Komui by simple closing his eyes. Komui gave a soft smile before stepping back as the nurses, none to happy about this, got to work. Quickly checking over the weak Noah, even though they barely touched him - out of fear or anger - Allen wasn't sure. Though, after hearing the one mutter about how the scum before her should have just died, he was guessing anger.

A short time passed by and one of the nurses pressed against one of the many bruises Tyki had, causing the dark-skinned male to lash out, the restraints hurting him even more though as the nurses were just out of reach - once they realised that - they started to speak.

"Oh, does that hurt?!" The one poked him again before moving back. "Just think about all the pain you've put everyone in the Order through - every last person you have killed!" As she went to hit Tyki in the face, Allen pulled her back, Komui telling them both to leave immediately.

Once they were gone, Komui sighed heavily. "My apologies, Mr Mikk. everyone's been under a great load of stress, but understand that it won't happen again - not as long as I can help it."

The Noah lay there, his eyes looking up at the ceiling lifelessly. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

The question shocked both Allen and Komui. "Because you're in no fighting state, how would that be fair?"

Tyki smirked. "As if that matters - "

"Damn it, Tyki - stop being this way. You're a person like the rest of us, everybody needs a second chance, don't they?! We know what happened to you and no one, NO ONE, deserves that! Do you understand?!" Allen yelled out, his fists shaking in anger.

A little taken back by the sudden outburst, Tyki managed a weak stare before looking away from the exorcist.

Allen was glaring at Tyki who was trying to ignore him and Komui couldn't be happier.

Grinning to himself, Komui jumped into the air. "Glad to see you both get along so well, after all, you'll need to - Allen!" Komui pointed a finger at the white haired boy, making him jump back in surprise. "You are going to be Mr Mikk's keeper! Muhahahahaha!"

"Keeper?" Both Allen and Tyki said at the same time, looking rather pale.

"Yes! Mr Mikk, you will be staying with Allen until your able to look after yourself. Allen, it is your mission to protect Mr Mikk for how ever long it takes. That's an order!"

The 'soon to be roommates' watched Komui spin away from them before looking at each other. A single thought running through their heads;

_He can't be serious!_

**Review Or Pm. Cheers for the reviews/followers/faves, they all mean a lot to me :) Sorry about not updating sooner, but a lot of rubbish happened to me and my minds been else where. Also, I'm so sorry about all the mistakes in my work - I am not the best writer in the entire world. Plus it's late. Again. :( **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Whispering Shadows.**

**Chapters: 5/?**

**Pairing(s): Allen/Tyki. *here's the weird part* seme/uke. Yes, Tyki Mikk is going to be a Uke/sub, I don't know why, but I just find him adorable. Also Lavi/Kanda. **

**Warning(s): Mention of Rape. Abuse. Rated M for later chapters. I know there's barely any Tyki in this chapter, but the next one is where him and Allen get "closer." Also, if you're a fan of Lenalee, then the next couple of chapters might not be for you. **

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own D Grey Man or any of its characters. I only own the plot to this story. **

Whispering Shadows. Chapter 5 : Home Is Where The Monsters Are...

The room was clouded in shadows, the only light was coming from a flicker of a candle which was dimming as time went on. Within the room sat a small girl curled up on a chair, biting her thumb nail and looking deep in thought as the door to the room opened - making the room only a little lighter. The girl jumped slightly as the new comer started storming around the room, knocking passed any objects that was is his way.

"Road!" He yelled the girl's name, his normally jolly voice gone - though that was nothing new over the past few days. The youngest looking Noah rolled her eyes as she already knew what was coming. "Did you find him yet?!"

"No, Earl; I haven't..." Road replied through semi clenched teeth.

"Damn it!" A loud bang on the table seemed to echo throughout the room. The Millennium Earl grumbled nonsense that Road couldn't understand, or maybe that was because she was too busy in her own thoughts.

Tyki. The Noah of Pleasure had gone missing and it wasn't like the times he'd just gone off to stay with the humans, no - Tyki had been missing for three whole days, plus some because no one knows when he had actually disappeared.

The Akuma had even been sent to where Tyki "worked" with the humans to ask if they'd seen him, but the answer had been no. Road didn't understand why the Earl was so annoyed, Tyki probably found some new humans to be friendly with. Then again, she did find it weird that the Earl didn't know where Tyki was; she knows that the elder man always kept an extremely close eye on Tyki.

"Maybe he's off killing someone? You probably sent him on a mission without even remembering it - you are getting old..." Road smiled, only for it to fade as the Earl glared at her - he'd never done that before. Was he that worried about the Noah of Pleasure? ...Or was it something else? "Tyki can look after himself, he's stronger than he looks..."

The Millennium Earl's face was blank before he gave a false smile in response before sitting down. "I know," his voice was jolly again, but had a sharp edge to it. "But I need to have a word with Tyki, and it's very important. So I need to find him straight away."

Road nodded her head slowly, eyeing the elder up closely.

"I've got a mission for you, Road~"

* * *

Three days had past since Tyki had come to the Order and finally he was allowed to go with Allen, though normally a patient that was as wounded as Tyki was would stay in the Medic department for longer than a few days; but with all the rumors spreading faster than a forest fire, it was no longer safe to keep the injured Noah there with many needles and dangerous stuff around.

So Komui had another brilliant idea to move Tyki into Allen's room sooner than planned, neither of which were pleased with the idea. Operation; Move The Noah. Had been a successful one none the less. Tyki could barely stand throughout the whole ordeal and Allen ended up having to carry him . It had happened in the middle of the night so no one would notice, Lavi had even tagged alone just in case, though he never actually said anything once Tyki was within ear range. All Komui did was fail at trying to be quite and "spy-like" - as he called it.

When they had finally arrived at Allen's room, Komui and Lavi left after seeing them go inside. Tyki had been so silent that Allen actually thought he had fallen asleep in his arms, but that hadn't been the case as Allen placed the golden eyed man down on the (single) bed. Hearing a rough hiss of pain escape the Noah's mouth. Then they sort of stared at each other before Allen sat down on a chair near the bed, there was no restraints on Tyki anymore as Allen requested they be left off as they would most likely do more damage than good if Tyki got stressed out.

Most of the night had been spent in silence, Tyki on his side, facing away from the white-haired exorcist -and Allen simply sitting there on guard. Again with no sleep. It wasn't long before Allen heard soft whimpers coming from Tyki that he finally realised the Noah had fallen asleep, strange that he was asleep when he had been placed in the enemies room? Did Tyki feel safe enough with Allen around to fall asleep? The white-haired boy quickly shook his head of such thoughts; it was only the medicine Komui had given him.

Tyki's slumber seemed to worsen as time went on, he was curling into himself in a protective manner, groaning and yelps of pain soon following and his body shivering in fear.

Allen had moved off of the chair and sat on the floor almost straight away, trying to comfort the sleeping Noah, though it didn't appear to be doing any good. Without really thinking, Allen took hold of Tyki's hand with his, the other gently stroking the long black locks that where still matted with blood and dirt - while muttering soft words of comfort. A short while later and both the Noah and Exorcist seemed to have drifted into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

* * *

Allen woke up thanks to a throbbing pain in his neck. Hissing slightly, Allen stretched out his arms before gently holding the side of his neck, finally opening his eyes to see an empty bed. Allen's stomach twisted painfully as he got on his knees, patting down the covers as if Tyki had somehow shrunk, but there was nothing other than the bed being slightly warm in giving evidence that the Noah had ever been there.

Looking under the bed and glancing around the room, Allen was about to sprint out of the door to look for the missing man, but suddenly heard water running from the bathroom.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Allen locked his grey eyes with the door to the bathroom, slowly making his way over towards it. Pressing his ear against the door, Allen listened carefully, hearing the sound of the shower running and gave a small smile. Tyki was still here. Or at least Allen hoped it was him, anyway. The sound continued for a little while until Allen heard the all to familiar noise of crying.

Was Tyki crying? Allen's hand grasped the door handle, but stopped and stepped back. Maybe Tyki needed this time to himself, for all Allen knew - this was the first shower the Noah had whilst being in the Order. Moving away, Allen sat down on his bed after pulling out some clothes that Komui had given him for Tyki. Placing the fabric on the bottom of the bed, the white-haired exorcist lent back against the mattress.

Lifting his innocence filed arm up, grey eyes stared blankly at it - what was going to happen now that Tyki was here? The Earl and the rest of Noah family would surely come for him, wouldn't they?

Allen was so lost in his thoughts, that he never heard the door to his room open and a figure strode inside...

* * *

_Meanwhile; In another part of the Order..._

Komui Lee's normally happy face was gone as he glanced at the man in front of him, someone who could only be known as the black sheep of the Order; Cross Marian.

"C-cross?" Komui wiped his glasses to make sure they were not playing tricks on him. "What are you doing here?" _'After all this time,' _Komui thought quickly, watching the man in front of him very carefully. _'Why is Marian here? It couldn't be...no...he wouldn't know - not about him?!'_

The General gave a crooked grin before replying in a deep voice. "I hear my apprentice has caught one of the Noah clan, so I thought I'd come by and say hi..."

**Review Or Pm. Cheers for the reviews/faves/followers. I know I've added a lot in this chapter, but hopefully it will all work out the way I want it ; I'm sorry about not updating sooner but I've been sick *literally coughing my guts up* -_- Anyway, I'm better now and updates should go back to being quick, though I'm not making any promises.**

**P.S I know this chapter is a bit fast and probably filed with mistakes, forgive me? ^^'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Whispering Shadows.**

**Chapters: 6?**

**Pairing(s): Allen/Tyki. *here's the weird part* seme/uke. Yes, Tyki Mikk is going to be a Uke/sub, I don't know why, but I just find him adorable. Also Lavi/Kanda. **

**Warning(s): Mention of Rape. Abuse. Rated M for later chapters. I know there's barely any Tyki in this chapter, but the next one is where him and Allen get "closer." Also, if you're a fan of Lenalee, then the next couple of chapters might not be for you. **

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own D Grey Man or any of its characters. I only own the plot to this story. **

Whispering Shadows. Chapter 6 : Blinding Light.

Tyki Mikk stood in the shower, warm water running over his body though it was all but pleasant. The many marks over his bronze coloured skin burned like the memories of how he got them repeating over and over inside his head. His matted hair flattening out slightly as the water-soaked into it, the blood that had been tangled with in it was swirling down the drain with the rest of the blood from his body.

Tyki was leaning against the wall, barely able to stand properly, he had barely even made it to the bathroom by himself, almost positive that he had woken the exorcist at one point. _'Allen,'_ Tyki thought while lifting his head up to allow the water to rush over his face, ignoring the pain from the bruises. _'Stupid boy...' _How could the exorcist think that he, Tyki Mikk, deserved a second chance after everything he had done to him and his friends? Over all the years Tyki had been alive, he had never met anyone so stupid (yet powerful) as Allen Walker.

A flash of Allen having to carry him up to his room filed Tyki's mind for some unknown reason and the Noah shook his head slightly. How could he be trusted? He was the enemy, a Noah, a monster...nothing but that _things _whore. Covering his face, Tyki slipped back against the wall, falling down to the floor. Everything that had happened to him, everything that had been done to him...He'd never be the same again, he was a broken man, so broken that there was nothing to put back together - it had all been shattered when _he _started to "play" with him.

Tears rolled down Tyki's cheeks. He hated how weak he had become, so weak that he even came running to the enemy. He still didn't know why he had came here. Protection? Freedom? Help? All of which were a low chance of getting. Who would help someone who had tried to kill you many times before? Wrapping his arms around his legs, Tyki closed his eyes.

He was broken. Never to be whole again...

Some time past by and Tyki finally stood up from the floor, wiping his blood-shot eyes to get rid of any evidence that proved he had been crying before turning off the shower. He wrapped a towel that had been near by around his waist, careful not to catch any bruises.

Tyki's hand was against the wall to keep himself up right, almost falling over as he grasped the edge of the sink - the small mirror in front of him showing a terrible reflection.

Circles under his eyes, lips sore and busted, his once beautiful bronze skin covered in dark bruises. _'So much for a Noah...' _Tyki would have laughed had it not hurt to even breath. When had all the abuse began? Months ago? Years ago? Or decades ago? Tyki couldn't remember just when it had started, though he wished he had done something to prevent it. But how did you say no to the strongest person in the entire world?

Suddenly, there was a sound from outside the room, it was a voice, or more like voices. It sounded like a girl speaking, but Tyki couldn't hear the girl properly and it was muffled because of the door. The other sounded like Allen, it seemed as though he was protesting against something, though again, Tyki couldn't hear properly. He was never the type of person to allow curiosity to get the better of him (most of the time) but couldn't help but slowly walk over to the closed-door, leaning against the wall before pressing his ear to the door.

"- He's dangerous, Allen! He could kill you and the rest of us! Why don't you understand?!"

"I know you don't like him, Lenalee, but listen to me - Tyki's hurt and he needs help. I'm not just going to watch him suffer now that I know what's been happening to him! - "

"He's a Noah, Allen! No matter how human he may look to you, he's nothing but a - "

"Lenalee!"

"- a Monster and he deserves everything he got! - "

"GET OUT!" Allen's voice was loud and filed with anger, it surprised Tyki so much he almost fall over in shock. "How could you say that?!"

"-B-but Allen? -"

"No Lenalee - just get out!"

There was a short pause before there was a bang of a door closing. Tyki looked to the ground. "Allen..." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to the bathroom that Tyki was leaning against, the handle already twisting open. "Hmpt!" And before Tyki even realised it, he was on the floor with something heavy on top of him.

"Tyki?" Allen asked as he opened the door to the shower after knocking. However, the door pushed into something and Allen fall over onto something...soft? Blinking a few times, grey eyes opened wide, being met with golden orbs that held fear, pain and embarrassment in them.

"Tyki?!" Allen squeaked out, lifting up slightly, seeing a deep, red blush gracing Tyki's face. "...err..." Allen was on top of Tyki. Tyki was getting redder and redder, and it didn't take long for Allen to realise that he was holding Tyki's wrists down, and his knee was pressing against Tyki's -

"Ah!" Allen never had the chance to roll off of Tyki as the door to the room opened up wide, and in came the one and only - General Cross.

**Review Or Pm. I know I need to let Tyki and Allen get closer, in which I plan to do within the next chapter that will be longer than normal. Sorry about the wait, and all the mistakes. Cheers for the reviews/followers/faves. :)**


End file.
